Loco Pero cierto
by FireflyDino
Summary: Lily Evans: Una chica popular, simpática, bromista que tiene en mente a un chico muy especial...James Potter: antisocial, diferente, callado...¿Algo raro en este fic? LJ
1. Loco

**Hola!!! solo quiero decirles que aquí esta otro fic que se me ocurrió, no hace falta decir que nada me pertenece y que bueno pues vean que esto es casi casi un universo paralelo...**

**"Capitulo 1: Intro a este mundo."**

Lily espera!!- La larga cabellera roja volteo para fijarse en otra castaña.- Olvidaste que el trabajo era para hoy¿verdad?

Vamos Moss, no te preocupes pues bien sabes que el viejo Slughorn no le matara darnos unos días mas para entregarlos- Con estas palabras Lily Evans sonrió ante la otra chica que le estaba mandando un semblante frió.

Deberías dejar de ser tan confiada¿que tal si Slughorn no nos da mas plazo?- Sophie Moss cruzo sus pequeños brazos mientras ponía morros en sus delicadas facciones.

No seas topa Moss como si no supieras que el lava los recipientes que uso en su clase con la lengua- con esto Lily encogió sus hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, la verdad era que ese trabajo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, después de todo solo valía la mitad de su calificación de curso...

Pero Slughorn...-pero sin decir mas la acompañante de la pelirroja se tenso de repente al oír la voz de su profesor por atrás.

Buenos días Lily- El viejo regordete había llegado puntual a su propia clase en mucho tiempo y ninguna de las 2 chicas lo había previsto así que lo mas que pudieron hacer era rezar que el "estimado" profesor no hubiese estado escuchando su conversación femenina.- Ah si...también buenos días a ti...amiga de Lily.

Pero al ver que su compañera de equipo iba a protestar algo rápidamente Lily Evans uso su famoso ingenio:

Ni tan buenos, señor- con esto Lily empezó a enrollar en su dedo un delgado mechón rojo que había tomado de su cabeza, y siguió mientras miraba con tristeza absoluta sus zapatos mientras que Slughorn la veía con cara de intriga y preocupación- Vera...

* * *

La clase ya había terminado y prácticamente se había ido rápido mientras que Slughorn daba un típico discurso de la responsabilidad y de como se habían tenido que entregar los trabajos.

Al salir del aula casi todos los rostros estaban sombríos, bueno, excepto dos: uno que estaba radiante de felicidad y otro que representaba enojo y fastidio.

NO PUEDO CREERLO!!- Sophie Moss se encontraba por segunda vez consecutiva tratando de buscar una riña con la pelirroja mas conocida de todo Hogwarts: Lily Evans.-¿ Como es posible que hayas logrado que no nos dieran uno o dos días mas para poder entregar el mugroso trabajo?

Calla que te conviene¿o no?- Lily ya no le estaba dedicando una tierna sonrisa si no que ahora la poseía un semblante desaprobatorio que barría continuamente a la joven en frente de ella.

PERO UN MES??!-Al ver el rostro de Evans decidió bajar su tono de voz- No puedo creerlo...Slughorn realmente te debe amar...

¿Que dices?

Nada- y con esto Sophie tomo la mochila que Lily le estaba extendiendo y la cargo aunque a duras penas podía cargar con la propia, pero ya se había acostumbrado, después de todo era un privilegio cargar las cosas de una "diosa" como algunas personas la llamaban...como Lilyanne Rose Evans.

Y es que Lily Evans era simpática, popular, muy guapa , sin duda inteligente y astuta. Los maestros pensaban que era una niña buena cuando en realidad ya había roto mas de la mitad de normas del colegio y aunque hasta Dumbledore lo supiera, el no le haría nada pues la chava le caía muy bien.

Traía literalmente a toda la manada masculina babeando por ella e incluso parte de la comunidad femenina la había acusado de también desarrollar tendencias "lesbianas".Pero eso a Lily no le llamaba la atención y eso era precisamente una de las cosas que la hacia tan irresistible: No le importaba casi nada y aun así las cosas le salían a la perfección.

Dicen por ahí que muchos quisieron suicidarse cuando Lily admitió en publico ( o mejor dicho cuando "su amiga" Sophie Moss divulgo sin permiso de esta...) que ya tenia en mente a su nueva presa, a su nuevo "objeto": James Potter.

Muchos rieron, otros lloraron, pero la verdad es que nadie pudo creérselo al principio.¿Como alguien como ella podía querer a alguien como el? Por que James era todo lo contrario a la muchacha: no le gustaba la gente, era callado y reservado, por merlín le decían "sapo" por lo raro que se veían sus ojos con esas gafas redondas y de fondo de botella. Si bien lo único que podían compartir ellos 2 era su inteligencia por que conversaciones o palabras no habían cruzado.

La misma reacción sucedió cuando nombraron por sorpresa a Evans como prefecta al igual que un tal Remus Lupin,¿Acaso la diva pelirroja mas querida del colegio iba a tener que lidiar con rechazados?

Para colmo, el Remus algo se juntaba con Potter sapo.

Hola guapa- Lily se detuvo en seco para clavarle un picotazo en los labios a su novio Severus Snape,  
chico guapo, con pelo sedoso y manejable que también era un imán irresistible.

Mi amor si aquí estas- con esto Snape la rodeo con su brazo y sin decir ni siquiera un "hola" también extendió su mochila para que la pobre Sophie cargara también sus útiles.

Oye cuidado con mi amiguis que no es perchero!- Lily volteo enfrentando a su novio cara a cara- se que tiene peinado de tal pero no la trates así ¿vale?

Y con esto todos rieron excepto la niña que estaba cargando las mochilas, la vergüenza era tanta que soltó los libros y tubo que agacharse para recogerlos, mientras al otro lado del pasillo los observaban unos chicos con miradas reprobatorias.

¿Ya ven por que le digo que no?- James Potter vio con lastima a la pobre chica que se aguantaba la pena- Esa Evans es una perra sin sentimientos...

Oye!!- Su amigo, Sirius Black intervino: a diferencia de los demás nadie sabia por que había llegado con los "perdedores" no tenia mal físico, y era gracioso...pero claro!!¿ quien iba a irse con Black teniendo a un pachucho en la escuela como Severus Snape? ( mírese la ironía)

Creí que era por que ya tenia novio...-Remus Lupin se acomodo la mochila mientras continuaban avanzando,  
realmente en esa época se le veía muy frágil.

No solo eso...ella es una- pero antes de que continuaran una melena rojiza se interpuso entre el y el aula de su próxima clase.

Hola Jamsie!!- Lily Evans estaba parado en frente de el con una sonrisa tentadora mientras que todo el grupo los veía- ¿Sales conmigo?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!!! Reviews please??! Prometo que mejorará!!**

**FireflyDino.**


	2. Nariz y Cabello

Hola!! Solo quiero agradecer a los Ángeles que dejaron sus reviews! realmente son las mejores ah si!! también a los que están leyendo el fic, dejen Reviews por fa!  
Por cierto, a mi también me costo poner las palabras "sedoso" y "cabello" en la misma oración que "Snape" jeje. 

¿Los pensamientos están en... **negritas? **jiji.

Recuerden que **NADA** me pertenece, si acaso los personajes secundarios y nunca antes vistos...

* * *

**"Capitulo 2 : Nariz y cabello."**

Ve a joder a tu novio Evans- James dijo con una frialdad habitual que todos le oían decir cuando la pelirroja trataba de sonsacarle una cita.

Che James, si es por Severus- con esto le dedico una sonrisa picara- sabes muy bien que lo dejaría por ti...claro, si tu me lo pidieras.

James se quedo indiferente ante ese comentario y apartándola bruscamente paso al salón de Transformaciones, su siguiente clase.

¡¡vamos Cornamenta!!- Sirius Black estaba tratando de quitarle el humor de perros a su amigo lo cual para Remus era toda una ironía.

Deja ya Canuto! Evans ahora si que me colmo la- pero antes de que siguieran cuchicheando atrás de sus respectivos libros la clase fue interrumpida por la llegado de su amigo restante: Peter o mejor dicho Colagusano.

Casi siempre las personas que oían ese apodo no le encontraban ninguna conexión con el bien parecido de Peter: Delgado, facciones toscas pero varoniles, cabello arenoso (lindo pero igual nadie le ganaba a Snape) y una sonrisa que hacia hasta a la mas fría chica derretirse.

De hecho las personas no podían creer que un adonis como el se juntara con el pequeño grupo se perdedores como Potter, Black y Lupin. Según ellos Peter era bondadoso al darles una oportunidad.

Señor Pettigrew-Mcgonagall se veía furiosa al ver que aunque le había estado dando insinuaciones de que ya no llegara tarde el chico seguía haciéndolo- Tome asiento y asegúrese de recordarme al final de clase que se ha ganado una detención.

OH esa vieja cada día me cae mas gorda- Peter se sentó con su acostumbrada pose de poner sus pies sobre el pupitre- ¿Ahora que nos pondrá a hacer la McGonator?

Colagusano no llames así a la profesora Minerva- El buen Remus defendiendo a los profesores otra vez.

No me gusta que me den ordenes Remus y lo sabes- Y cierto era que Peter era el chico dominante antes que James Potter en el reducido grupo, aunque realmente ya estaba mas lejos de lo habitual lo cual a James, Sirius y Remus les daba igual.- por cierto, por que defiendes tanto a la vieja¿acaso te gusta?

Remus se puso como un tomate al analizar el hecho de que le gustara una persona tan mayor.

Déjalo en paz Pettigrew- Los merodeadores ( como ellos secretamente se auto nombraban) voltearon para ver mejor a Narcissa Black, defensora de los niños de primero y sobre protectora sobre todo con su primo favorito Sirius Black y sus "pequeños" amigos.

Se podía decir que era bonita y no era secreto que ella había cuidado a Sirius y a James desde que usaban pañales y apenas llego Remus a su vida quedo fascinada con el bodoque.

¿Pero que dices Cissy?- Con esto sexy Peter se le acerco hasta que su nariz tocara la de ella- si sabes muy bien que si yo "los dejara en paz" nadie en esta escuela sabría que existen.

Narcissa sabia muy bien eso. Y no quería ver a sus queridos niños en la oscuridad otra vez,  
Así que se separo de "la rata" (como ella le decía) lo mas delicadamente que pudo y le dio una sonrisa fingida que basto para poner feliz al muchacho pues todo mundo sabia que Pettigrew tenia el pequeño defecto de no tener neurona alguna.

La clase iba bien, se podía decir que era de las pocas clases en la que la profesora McGonagall pudiera imponer control. Casi toda la clase estaba literalmente adentro de sus respectivos libros, excepto la mente de Lily Evans que estaba en un mundo completamente diferente, donde todas las personas usaban lentes, eran cortantes, groceros, no apreciaban lo bello...

**No se ni siquiera para que me molesto..-**Siempre era lo mismo con su James. Siempre la ofendía y colmaba de palabras hirientes llamándola fácil o arrastrada...pero si tan solo la dejara demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cambiaria por el si tan solo le dijera que cambiara, dejaría todo lo que tiene por el.

**¿Por que de todas las personas tenia que haberse fijado en el?** James Potter era inadaptado, antisocial...no era feo pero no se consideraba una carita sagrada pero esos ojos, gloria a su madre que se los dio...tan hermosos, tan diferentes entre los muchos ojos azules, grises o verdes que había en la escuela.

**Y su cabello, negro como la noche..¿Pero que estoy pensando? Ahora resulta que soy poeta**.. era brillante y se veía tan suavecito. Hasta Snape que era un experto en clasificar cabelleras había comentado una vez que deseaba ese cabello para el.

Todo el era perfecto para ella.

Ella no era ni siquiera "alguien" para el.

El toque para que los alumnos se retiraran y pudieran al fin descansar los 2 días siguientes al fin resonó en todo el castillo lo cual atrajo suspiros de satisfacción y hasta tranquilidad inmediata.

¡James¡¡Espera!!-** ´mierda´** pensó James al oír la voz de Evans, pues este ya creía que se había librado de la pelirroja por ese día- Espera...-su respiración entre cortada solo exhibía uno de los defectos ( que James siempre recalcaba) mas grandes que tenia Lily Evans, el ejercicio no era lo suyo.

-..que..ría..preguntarte algo...-

No - James ya sabia la pregunta que le iba a hacer y Lily por supuesto ya sabia la respuesta así que había hecho un plan.

¿¿no??- La expresión divertida de la chica hacia que irradiara una expresión preocupada en la cara de Potter.

No!- **¿Que estará tramando? Tal vez ya se le murieron las neuronas que le quedaban...**

Genial! Eres Un amor!! Entonces quedamos mañana a las once- y con un guiño de ojo se volteo lista para irse.

¡Espera!¿que dices?!- James Potter no podía creer que esa tipa no entendiera ni las respuestas directas.

Que mañana nos vemos a las once...-Evans trato de poner su cara mas inocente.

Escuche eso pero, entiende que **no **voy a ir,¿si?- No se ni siquiera por que peleo con esta retrasada...

Pero si ya dijiste que "no"...- Lily parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba reclamando- te perderías nuestra cita por nada en el mundo!- y al ver la "adorable" e inexplicable cara de James se volteo y corrió para perderse entre la multitud, si esperaba un segundo mas capaz y su Pottito le habría puesto excusas.

¡¡La O-D-I-O!!- **Cornamenta esta hecho una fiera, eso solo significa una cosa...**Remus volteo a ver a Sirius para ver si los dos pensaban lo mismo y vaya que si tenían una conexión, pues claramente sabían la clasificación del problema, era "tipo Evans".

Oigan ¿No se supone que cuando odias a alguien lo ultimo que haces es salir con esa persona?- Remus Lupin hacia señas exageradas al canino para que se callara pero era evidente que su meta en esos diez minutos de su día era molerle la vida a su buen compadre cornamenta.

¿Como supiste eso?- James dejo de tratar de pensar en un plan para evitar a toda costa esa cita y se dedico a escuchar a Sirius que aunque le estaba moliendo siempre era el primero en enterarse de los chismes...**Sirius que rarito.**

Pues ya sabes, contactos, y etc., etc.- Dijo mientras veía indiferente sus uñas como si fueran lo mas interesante en el planeta.

Uy si contactos, si eres la cosa mas rechazada en este planeta que haya existido- Dijo Peter ni siquiera apartando la vista de un libro de temas científicos, "muy interesante" según el...pero todos los demás merodeadores sabían que detrás de esa pasta había una revista "xxx" que sus otros amigos le habían prestado. Ante el comentario anterior Lunático y Cornamenta rieron por lo bajo para que su Canuto no se les ofendiera.

Pero no entiendo...-dijo Remus- ¿por que no solo faltas y ya?

Por que la otra vez que hizo eso esos "ECNIAES" lo colgaron de la torre de astronomía y Filch tubo que bajarlo con un artefacto muggle- James hizo un gesto de enfado, realmente Sirius no sabia callarse las cosas.  
Pues si tanto te molesta, esa cita es una perfecta oportunidad...

¿Que?

Ash..Si serás- Peter ya harto de oír platicas que mas que de "hombres" parecía de parvulitas de segundo se separo por fin de su gloriosa revista- solo haz que te odie y ya- y al decir de esto se fue a encontrar un lugar donde pudiera "leer" mejor.

Los tres se quedaron analizando la idea.

Hay que admitir que es inteligente- Remus dijo con un toque de envidia.

¿Inteligente? Ese wey es cool- dijo Sirius para luego ponerle el nombre a su proyecto-  
Mas vale que empecemos con el "OALPO" si no queremos que James se nos fugue luego.

* * *

**Datos Interesantes:**

**a) En la encuesta del año pasado en Hogwarts, Peter fue el mas solicitado como Sex-Symbol.**

**B) Mas del noventa por ciento de la población femenina envidia el cabello de Snape.**

**c) Mas del noventa y ocho por ciento quiere tener la nariz de Snape.**

**d) El artefacto muggle que Filch uso para bajar a James de la torre fue la escalera.**

**e) Los ECNIAES son el club de fans de Evans, apodados por los merodeadores como "Escregutos Con Neuronas Inferiores a Evan Sazu."**

**f) OALPO significa "Odio A Las Pelirrojas Oxigenadas."**

* * *

Muy bien, aquí termina el segundo capitulo...los datos interesantes tratare de ponerlos hasta el final de cada capitulo, claro si ustedes gustan, ya que sus deseos son ordenes,¡Espero oír de ustedes! 


	3. El troll y el nerd: Mi cabello es mejor

**¡Hola! Esta bien, se que me tarde una eternidad con este capitulo y creedme estaba dispuesta a tardarme mas pero es que les juro que el cerebro lo tenia seco y muerto por tantas faltas de ideas.  
Así que apenas recuperándose espero que este capitulo les guste mucho, y que se enamoren de el ( Bueno tan siquiera que les agrade).**

**Recuerden amigos míos que nada me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Y ha llegado el día de la "muy esperada" cita con "tu" pelirroja "favorita".- James volteo a ver a Sirius con una cara de asesino a punto de asechar.

Te has golpeado la cabeza- Y con esto se volteo para buscar el atuendo que entre todos habían escogido para empezar con la **OALPO** o tal vez para acabar con ella...

Realmente tienes un carácter Prongs- Pero Sirius no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir pues vio como su reloj marcaba la señal- Esta bien si corres podrías llegar una hora tarde a tu cita.

Mmmm... Entonces creo que voy a caminar- James sonrió maliciosamente, cosa que muy pocos lo habían visto hacer. La cita solo tenia un propósito: Hacer que presuntuosa Evans pasara el peor día de su vida perfecta.

Muy bien Colega Padfoot- James trato de hacer una pose de superhéroe- Si no vuelvo te dejo la casa en Grimauld!

¡Pero si esa casa es mía!

¡Claro que no!¿Acaso no has oído a tu dulce madre? Le caigo tan bien que te desheredo- Después de esto le saco la lengua y salio del cuarto.

* * *

¡Cuidado con "_Nariz perfecta_"! 

Si, Black- feliz con la respuesta proveniente del otro lado de la puerta Sirius se recostС en su cama y saco debajo de ella el ejemplar de "Ciencia y metafísica entre Muggles" que había "tomado prestado" de Peter sin que se diera cuenta.

Solo le quedaba rezar por que las cosas en la primera cita de su amigo salieran mal, muy mal.

Y solo así estarían libres de la amenaza pelirroja, siempre.

O al menos hasta que se le quitara lo ofendida.

* * *

James camino como si no tuviera lugar a donde ir. Pudo ver como unos pájaros estaban haciendo su nido mientras cantaban tonadas que definitivamente en la mañana hubiera odiado. 

Y ahí estaba ella con las manos en la cara que yacía mirando al suelo, donde estaba sentada, si no hubiera oído murmullos que provenían de la pelirroja.

Sabia que había llegado una hora y media tarde pero no era para que lo estuviera maldiciendo entre murmullos, lagrimas y chillidos.

Ehmmm...¿Evans?- La llamo con un tonito preocupado -_No no estoy preocupado por esa..esa cosa._

La pelirroja seguía tapándose la cara pero sus sollozos habían cesado junto con las maldiciones que había estado diciendo.

¡Jam-Jamsie¡¡Creía que no ibas a venir!!- La chica que estaba llorando hace unos segundos cambio radicalmente sus lagrimas por una sonrisa entusiasmada, demasiado entusiasmada para el gusto de James.

Eh...si no faltaría por nada- he ignorando el hecho de que la pelirroja se le colgó al brazo y su gordura la hacia casi imposible de mover la "escolto" hacia el tren que los llevaría a Hogsmeade.

--------------------

¡¡aaah mi _puuusie pooo_!!- _Genial mi chamarra semi nueva esta llena de pelos rojos además de las bacterias que ha dejado Evans al tallarse_.-¡Estoooy tan feliz!

Llevaban mas o menos una hora en el famoso pueblillo y lo único que había oído James Potter de la pelirroja eran apodos extraños y juramentos de amor eterno.

Suspiro largo.

Si no mal recordaba se trataba de que el le hiciera pasar el día mas horrendo de su vida a ella,  
no lo contrario.

* * *

Oi Peter- El increíblemente e irresistible Severus Snape le dio una palmada amistosa a su amigo antes de preguntarle- ¿No has visto a Lilian? 

Peter papucho se sorprendió de que su amigo se refiriera a su "encantadora" (lo dice en todos los sentidos de la palabra)novia, pues siempre había estado orgullosamente a los pies de la popular chica.

No, no la he visto- luego se dio un tope el mismo en la cabeza con su torpe pero codiciada mano- pero claro que si: la vi en la mañana, iba hacia hogsmeade con Popotter-

¡¿Espera quien es Po..quien dices que la acompañaba?!

Ay ya sabes: James Potter, Popotter, Popotin, Jamsie, pusie poo...

Nunca he oído hablar de el-Snape se puso a pensar pues en su vida había oído el nombre.

Ojos color almendra, nariz rota...¿cabello negro brillante?- eso si se le hizo familiar.

¿**Brillante**?- Peter vio como Snape fruncía el ceño.

¡**Mas** que el tuyo, hombre no se como eres el novio de Lils y no has oído hablar de el!- Y así a Severus se le prendió el foco: nunca había sido inteligente, de eso se encargaba Peter.

Pero pudo recordar como James Potter le había robado el puesto en la encuesta del " _Cabello favorito en Hogwarts_" y no le hizo mucha gracia que anduviera en estos mismos instantes con su novia.

Ese maldito se busco problemas muy grandes cuando obsesionó a Lily.

Aunque realmente no fue muy su elección.

* * *

Y luego Victoria, si con la que seguro no has hablado en tu vida le metió la mano en- James habría matado por oír una conversación inteligente en esos momentos. 

Jamsie, no me estas haciendo caso- La pelirroja puso morros.

eh...claro que si...

No te estaba pregun-¡Aaah!- James había visto el bulto con el que se tropezó su acompañante pero no había dicho nada. _Pobre bulto...esta bien pesada._

Pero los bultos no se tienen que mover...¿O si?

¡Malfoy!- Lily ya reincorporada barrio al muchacho rubio que estaba en el suelo sobandose la cabeza.- Por tu culpa me he caído...

El chico los miro como si hubieran salido de un cuento de hadas e inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha.Sonrisa de loco en cara.

Pero si es usted troll mayor- luego se detuvo y miro a James- y viene con Pottetito.

James supo desde ahí que esa noche no dormiría. Hasta los raros lo insultaban.

No nos llames así bicho raro- Lily se había seguido de largo dejando a James atrás con el extraño chico.

Ten amigo, protege a nuestros amigos los elfos- y haciendo una señal de amor y paz le dio un folleto y se fue caminando, otra vez sumergido en su propio mundo perfecto.

James vio el folleto y con cara de miedo a que alguien lo viera leyéndolo se lo guardo en su vaquero.

_Ahora...¿Donde estaba Lily?_

* * *

Que bonito lugar has escogido- James vio con asco la mesa que Lily había apartado para ellos:  
en el lugar rodeado de corazones y parejas. 

Ay si a Severus también le encanta- pero al parecer nombrar a su novio la dejo sombría.

Li...Evans¿Estas bien?- La de cabello rojo lo miro con una sonrisa que nunca hubiera creído que vería en ella.

El sabia que sus sonrisas eran, arrogantes, presumidas, naturales, hermosas...

pero esta era triste y forzada.

¿Sabes guardar un secreto, James Potter?

-----------------------

**Así que aquí esta otro capitulo... se que no ha sido tan bueno como los otros y que es muy corto pero tenia el cerebro seco. ¡Necesito su opinión! E ideas...**

**Ah si, Sobre los datos chistosos del capitulo pasado son mas bien como un extra, cada capitulo va a tener uno y van a ser diferentes el de este capitulo es:**

**_(El folleto que Lucius le entrego a James)_**

_Señor Voldie , Tom y amigos les presentan..._

_Campaña en favor de los elfos domésticos._

_Ellos nos sirven¿Por que no servirle a ellos?_

_Si usted ve a un elfo domestico siendo maltratado por magos (mas altos pero no mas valiosos que nuestros hermanos los elfos) denúncielo con nuestro grupo para que podamos tortu- eh hacer que esos asquerosos digo buenos magos aprendan su lección._

_¡Escoge la paz humano!_

_Coge flores y no peleas._

_Este anuncio fue traído por Lord Voldemort: Hippie que busca los derechos de la igualdad y sobre todo los de sus parientes como el dice "los elfos domésticos"._

_¡¡Para mas referencias visita nuestra mágica Red Flu!!_

**No estuvo tan bueno pero poner a Voldemort como pacifista suena prometedor jeje.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Pollo preñado

**¡¡Hola!!Como han estado?? Jeje Se me hace que hasta están sorprendidos de que continuara el fic después de tanto tiempo y bueno... la verdad es que por poco y no lo hacia, pues desde que termine de leer el ultimo libro de la saga, no se, pero como que se acabo el encanto. Bueno, eso y además ¡No sabia que ponerle jeje! Pero bueno aunque al libro le faltaron más recuerdos de Lily y James aun tengo ganas de escribir algo que los involucre.**

**Así que...**

**¡Disfruten el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen!**

**¡Ah, este capitulo esta desde el punto de vista de James!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La peor cita del mundo.**

Fue muy incomodo tener que sentarnos en una mesa rodeada de corazones de color rosa

chillón y parejas que estaban demasiado "juntos" para ser verdad.

Sentí como Evans puso su suave mano sobre la mía...tendré que desinfectarme luego.

Como me empezó a decir cosas con su dulce voz, creo que voy a quedarme sordo.

Y siguió hablando, pero creo que no vale la pena prestarle atención.

Mi "valiosa" atención.

Esa ni yo me la creo.

No me estas pelando, ¿verdad?-En lugar de responderle decidí que era tiempo de ver la carta.

"Huevos preñados"

¿Quien demonios querría comerse algo con ese nombre?

Muy bien, creo que es hora de cerrar la carta y ponerla en la mesa muy despacio...

¿Desean ordenar?- Muy bien otra vez, no estoy viendo a Régulus trabajar aquí vestido

con un delantal rosa y con el cabello recogido con una liga de corazón.

Sirius Black debería vigilar mejor a su hermano.

¡Si, Reguliew! Yo quisiera...- pero antes de que terminara de hablar veo que...

¡Alto! ¡Que nadie se mueva!

¡No puede ser!- Vi como Regulus hacia un patético intento de fuga para que un integrante de la patrulla mágica lo atrapara con un solo brazo.

Nadie se mueva, esto no es un simulacro- Luego el tipo empezó a inspeccionar los platos que estaban servidos en algunas mesas.

Luego este le hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza a su compañero.

Nadie se mueva...

¡Eso ya lo oímos DUH!

¡¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo?!-La jale para que se volviera a sentar antes de que el mago capitán del escuadrón se nos quedara bien más feo, aun.

Ejem, como decía, nadie se mueva hasta que se le indique- vi como e la mitad de su oración miro despectivamente a la cabeza-hueca que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que yo.

¿No te pudiste haber callado, Evans?- Ella puso una cara con morros.

Pero Jamsie...están arruinando nuestra cita mi amor- Algo sonaba muy mal en esa frase.

No importa Evans- pensé bien lo que había dicho- más bien, no me importa.

Pe-pero

Oigan ustedes, que parte de ¿No se muevan y no hablen no entendieron?

En realidad solo dijiste la parte de no moverse- pude ver como el mago miraba a Evans con una furia que casi podía igualarse a la que yo le tenia.

Disculpe, pero... ¿Hay algún motivo por el que nos estén manteniendo aquí?- Solo veía como se estaban llevando a las parejas de par en par.

Solo pude sentir como este tipo me pego bruscamente contra le mesa. Auch, también como mis lentes me decían "Bye".

Mira niño, no me importa quien seas tu o tu entrometida novia- Evans **no** es mi novia- pero no se hagan los inocentes, los tres sabemos por que están aquí...

Jefe Longbottom, ¿Son ellos?- Supongo que afirmo con la cabeza por que no oía nada por parte del mandón.

Pero de repente sentí un peso muy grande sobre mí y también que el tipo dejo de imponer fuerza.

¡¿Que le has hecho, bruja?!

Eso le pasa por pegote- Sentí como mi acompañante me jalo para ponerme de pie- la siguiente eres tu...

Asombrado vi como le apuntaba con la varita a la maga que lo acompañaba.

Si no te mueves, ahora quítate - Vi como leyó su gafete- Alice ¿quieres?- Me prometí no mirar que le había hecho al tal Longbottom pues, su compañera se quito de inmediato.

Cuando salí solo supe que Lily era capaz de haberlos dejado locos de por vida.

* * *

Espera, ¿Desde cuando es _Lily_?

Espera...acabamos de traumar a dos pobres magos serviciales de la comunidad ( bueno, Evans lo hizo) antes de que nos dijeran cual era el problema y ahora...estábamos corriendo como locos para alcanzar un tren, carruaje, o algo que nos llevara lo mas pronto posible a Howgarts.

¿Acaso nos habíamos vuelto en fugitivos?

No, por favor.

Le dije que descansáramos un poco para que no se le saliera el corazón por la boca, literalmente.

¿Sabes? Creo que perdí un poco...el...control- ¿Un poco?

¿A que te refieres "querida"?- Juro que por primera vez pudo notar en que modo iba dirigido mi sarcasmo-¿A que si no hubieras hecho tus pende…jadas- con esto me clavo todavía mas la mirada- estaríamos tranquilos y no tendríamos absolutamente ningún problema? Ah, perdón yo si todavía tendría uno y es el hecho de simplemente estar contigo.

Okay, tal vez esta vez si me pase restregándoselo en la cara.

_Sniff, sniff..._

Pero no era para que empezara a llorar.

**Paft.**

Tampoco para que me diera semejante golpe en la mejilla.

_**Idiota.**_

Ni para que me ofendiera para luego irse corriendo hacia la dirección contraria.

Espera, ¡Por ahí no es Hogwarts!- Después de esto decidí que lo mejor era regresarla al

castillo, así que fácilmente la alcance corriendo. Definitivamente Evans no tenia condición.

Evans, espera- ella miro para otro lado.

¿Que quieres Potter? ¿No que no soportabas estar conmigo?- Nunca la había visto tan enojada, no hacia mi.

Tenemos que regresar al castillo y...- Por que no me dejaba terminar lo que quería decir, simplemente el hecho de que me mirara así me ponía nervioso. Pero si no hay nada de que preocuparme...

¡Ella me adora!

¿...Verdad?

Me dices de cosas, luego aceptas mi cita y me das alas- Espera eso nunca paso...- para que luego de que yo te protegiera por que alguien es lo bastante** nena **para dejarse maltratar por un tarudo del ministerio, me vuelvas a insultar... ¿Y sabes que? Te odio, **¡Te odio!**

Acto seguido, me beso.

Y para serles sincero, no besa tan mal.

Ah chicoooos, que bueno es encontrarlos- podía reconocer esa voz de Hippie en cualquier lugar así que me separe bruscamente de Evans y vi a Dumbledore, parado y pareciendo que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

¿Pro...Profesor?-¿Que tan mas vergonzoso se podía volver esto?.

¿Acaaaaso no es obvioooo, amigo?- Luego puso una señal de paz. Era obvio que lo habíamos encontrado en plena sesión de marihuana- pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi, si no de usteeeeeeed...

**Poft.**

Y con eso el "supuesto mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos" callo dormido.

¡Woooah! ¿Ahora que hacemos?- Vi como la pelirroja empezaba a desesperarse.

Ni modo, hay que regresarlo al castillo- Trate de dejar de pensar en el hecho de que

estaba disfrutando el beso de Evans, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Evans! Esa presuntota... que siempre me espía, sigue y acosa y me da miedo- ¿Puedes llevarlo de los pies?

Ah, si...- Con esto vi como levantaba la parte indicada sin decirme nada mas, algo me dice que sigue enojada.

Luego caminamos, unidos por un gran hermoso y suculento silencio, y un viejo que supuestamente era nuestro director.

Por fin habíamos llegado a Hogwarts.

Y apenas llegamos sentí como dejaba de cargar su parte.

Ehmmm Evans, se supone que por lo menos tenemos que dejarlo en la entrada...- Pero ni siquiera me volteo a ver, si no que entro dejándome solo con el "estimado" director inconsciente.

Y en su gesto pude ver, enojo...y ¿Odio?

Ella...me...odia- Al pronunciar esto solo pude exclamar con felicidad- ¡Ella me odia!

Era el día más feliz de mi vida.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de hincarme y agradecer a los elfos místicos, besarle los pies a Peter y hacerle los mandados a Slughorn.

Pero aun no se como le haré para llevar a este estorbo hasta la entrada.

* * *

**Otro corto capitulo, ¡Muy mal, muy mal! Perdón, pero es que no hubo inspiración suficiente... pero lo que puede darme esa inspiración son sus Reviews así que por favor, denme ideas y también déjenme su opinión y comentarios acerca de la historia.**

**Y creanme las ideas serán muy bien recibidas.**

**Extra.**

**Hoy no va a haber extra...**

**Pero en el próximo si habrá, lo prometo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
